


Prepared

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle is prepared for any possibility.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "handcuffs" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

“It must be a hundred degrees in here.” Beckett's lying on the wrought-iron bed, looking hot in every sense of the word. Her handcuffs, running through the spokes of the footboard, bind her wrist to Castle's. Banished to the floor, he's appreciating the view.

"At least Jackson left us water. I liked him."

"He took my gun, Castle." 

"Only so you wouldn't shoot him. And he didn't take my wallet, so I still have ..."

"Castle, don't say it. Don't even think it." 

"Exactly how mad would you be if I just remembered I have a key to your handcuffs?"


End file.
